Pain is a significant problem and a major concern for most patients with cancer. It is widely recognized by experts that the knowledge, medications, and procedures to provide optimal analgesia have been available for decades. Unfortunately, traditional approaches to the education of health care professionals (HCP). have not resulted in the proper application of these and, as a result, pain control in cancer patients remains grossly inadequate. We propose to institute and assess a new three-pronged effort to improve the dissemination and application of cancer pain information. This will consist of: (1) Workshops for practicing oncologists, radiation therapists, pharmacists, visiting nurses, and the office staff of these HCP, (2) Workshops for cancer patients, families and friends, and (3) Establishment of a toll-free Cancer Pain Hotline (CPHL) for HCP, patients, families, and the public-at-large. These three efforts will be closely interwoven. The workshops will provide a focused educational experience with teachers who are leaders in the cancer pain field and will generate important information on the educational needs of health care providers, patients, and families. The CPHL will be an extension of a long-standing Cancer Information Service and will be supported by an experienced cancer pain management team. Information from the workshops will aid the development of protocols to enhance the services rendered by the CPHL. In addition, the CPHL will continue to provide state-of-the-art information to HCP, patients, and family members who have attended the workshops. Recruitment of workshop participants, promotion of the CPHL, and procedures for evaluation and dissemination of effective techniques are addressed in detail. we believe that this combined effort of an expert cancer pain management team and a Cancer Information Service can enhance the dissemination of cancer pain information and, thereby, provide substantial benefit to cancer patients and their families.